Data encryption refers to the process of converting data into another format that cannot easily be understood by unauthorized parties. Computer systems often use data encryption to protect user's privacy, for example, when communicating over a network. Typically, when encrypted data is received, the data is decrypted so that the receiving party can understand and process the data. Thus, an underlying premise of many encryption technologies is that the receiving party must be trusted with the data.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.